Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for treating vision in a patient. Particular embodiments encompass treatment techniques that account for geometrical transformations or zone extensions, such as those associated with pupil dilation.
Ocular aberrations of human eyes can be measured objectively with wavefront technology. In the various fields of optics, wavefront aberrations have traditionally been represented by Zernike polynomials. Wavefront measurements of eyes are normally taken when the pupil is relatively large, and the results are often represented by a set of Zernike coefficients. Different sets of Zernike coefficients can be calculated to represent aberrations at smaller pupil sizes. Pupil sizes may change according to the lighting environment or context where a patient is situated, for example. Nonrecursive analytical formulae have been derived to calculate a set of new Zernike polynomial expansion coefficients from an original set when the size of the aperture is reduced or enlarged. Optionally, such formulae may be used to calculate the instantaneous refractive power. In some cases, techniques allow scaling of the expansion coefficients with Zernike polynomials. Related scaling approaches can used with other basis functions, such as Taylor monomials. Similar techniques may account for other geometrical transformations, such as pupil center shift and cyclorotation.
Although these and other proposed treatment devices and methods may provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, still further advances would be desirable. For example, there continues to be a need for improved ablation systems and methods that consider the contribution of induced high order aberrations due to geometrical transformations which may include pupil constriction, pupil dilation, pupil center shift, or cyclorotation. Relatedly, there remains a need for improved general analytical errorless approaches for determining a new set of coefficients of any basis functions from an original set when an ocular wavefront map evokes a geometrical transformation that includes pupil constriction, a pupil dilation, a cyclorotation, or a pupil center shift, or any combination thereof. There also remains a need for improved general geometrical transformation techniques that do not have the restriction of a sub-area definition after such a geometrical transformation. Relatedly, there remains a need for improved optimal analytical errorless approaches for calculating wavefront refractions when a geometrical transformation occurs. There also remains a need for improved tissue ablation profiles that include the adjustment of such geometrical transformations for the correction of high order aberrations. Further, there is often an error or discrepancy between the manifest refraction and wavefront refraction. There remains a need for improved systems and methods for combining a CustomVue treatment with a shifted presbyopic treatment. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions for vision treatment that address at least some of these needs.